In the conventional manufacture process of a liquid crystal display panel, a process of assembling and aligning a second substrate (TFT) and a first substrate (CF) into a liquid crystal cell is comprised, wherein the first substrate and the second substrate are assembled and aligned by curing a sealant. In order to prevent the contamination of liquid crystal by the sealant, the sealant is generally pre-cured via ultraviolet light before it is heat-cured fully.
Currently, due to the narrow frame design of the liquid crystal display panel, the sealant is typically disposed on the black matrix of the first substrate, which results that the black matrix would block the ultraviolet light irradiated onto the sealant when the ultraviolet light is irradiated from above of the first substrate.
In the prior art, the side of the second substrate is placed upward to receive the irradiation of the ultraviolet light, so it is necessary to make the second substrate contact the sealant contact and to make the metal wiring near the sealant latticed, which would reduce the transmission capacity of the metal wiring and the irradiation efficiency. Moreover, a side effect of temperature raise of the liquid crystal display panel would be caused because a large part of the ultraviolet light is wasted, which would result in the decrease of the viscosity of the sealant, poor fitting and leakage of liquid crystal. In addition, due to the uneven irradiation of the ultraviolet light, the internal luminance of the liquid crystal cell is uneven and the local irradiation amount is not enough, which would cause the insufficient curing of the sealant and contamination of liquid crystal by the sealant material, thus bringing forth defects.